


Peridot has a foot fetish

by iamgoku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Camp Pining Hearts, Crystal Gems, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Eventual Smut, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Sexual Content, Jaspidot - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Napping, Roommates, Socks, Watching Someone Sleep, au's, each chapter is a different AU, foot worship, formely a oneshot, lapidot - Freeform, now a series of oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, Peridot has a foot fetish, and Lapis doesn't mind at all ;)Was a oneshot, and is now a series comprised of oneshots and AU's, also featuring other pairings and ships for Peridot.





	1. Kicking back in the Barn

Lapis was drifting blissfully through the air, loving the feeling of the wind rushing past her as she looked down at the ocean below, the sand of the beach sticking out in the far right of her line of sight.

As she closed leaned back and prepared to soar higher into the air, she began to feel a strange sensation, one that distracted her from her flight and kept nagging at her senses, before she suddenly lost focus.

Lapis's eyes slowly opened, her vision still blurred slightly as she blinked and began to readjust to her surroundings. She was lying on the couch in the barn, having dozed off into a short nap, however when she stretched her arms out and gave a small yawn, she caught sight of the source of what had woken her from her slumber.

Peridot was currently down on the floor on her knees and holding both of Lapis's bare feet in her hands by their ankles, she had frozen with wide eyes upon realising Lapis was looking at her, with her mouth pressing into Lapis's left sole after having kissed it.

"Ugh, Peri, we've talked about this" Lapis said with a slight groan before pressing her left fist into her cheek, looking down at the green Gem who was still down by her feet.

"If you want to have time with my feet, at least wait till I'm awake" The blue Gem remarked as Peridot removed her lips from her sole, her face awash with embarrassment and regret.

"I'm sorry Lapis, it's just that I was waiting for you to come home all day, and then when you did you wanted to take a nap straight away, I didn't want to wake you..." Peridot finished in a quieter tone, looking down slightly as to not meet Lapis's gaze, letting go of her feet and placing them back on the couch.

Normally Lapis would still be annoyed at the smaller Gem, but the look on Peridot's face, and her saddened tone quickly destroyed any notion of holding a grudge.

Giving a small sigh, Lapis responded. "Look, don't worry about it. Just be sure next time to ask first, you know I don't mind" she said as Peri merely nodded slowly, before a silence filled the barn for several moments before it was broken by Lapis.

"Well...aren't you going to keep going"

Peridot looked up suddenly with surprise, only to see a small grin on Lapis's face as she moved her feet back up into Peridot's lap and wiggled her toes slightly.

The slight teasing tone in lapis's voice, and her feet in Peridot's lap, was more than enough to cause Peridot to break out into a grin.

"R-Really!?" she asked with barely contained excitement, causing Lapis to grin wider.

"Sure, go nuts" she said simply.

That was all Peridot needed as she dove once more into the lovely delights that where Lapis's feet, picking up her feet once more Peridot slowly ran her thumbs along the middle of each sole, enjoying the feeling of the soft and malleable flesh beneath her 'touch stumps'.

Lapis merely lay back and put her hands behind her head, letting out a pleasant sigh as Peridot proceeded to indulge in her feet, her eyes becoming half lidded as she relaxed.

Peridot glanced up and saw Lapis's relaxed expression, causing a small amount of pride to begin to well up in the green Gem that she was helping her room mate relax, as well as the fact that Lapis was so accommodating of her particular desires.

It hadn't been too long since the two had become room mates that Peridot's desire and fixation for Lapis's feet had been brought to Lapis's attention, Peridot admitted she found those particular extremities on Lapis to be appealing and desirable, for some unknown reason. They had made use of Peridot's tablet and the ever-helpful knowledge base that as the World Wide Web, and they found that there was a percentage of humans who shared similar interests and desires, and that it was most commonly known as a 'Foot Fetish'.

Peridot had admitted to having had these desires for some time, but hadn't been able to properly act on them with another being, however being the ever knowledgeable and studious Gem that she was, she now endeavoured to do so.

Lapis was surprisingly ok and accepting with it, and offered her feet to Peridot to use for her 'experiments' and note taking, actually finding enjoyment and pleasure from the acts Peridot would do with her feet, and would often allow her to massage and rub her feet, or engage in more in depth 'worship' as the internet had called it, with Peridot becoming more and more adventurous in her actions.

However Lapis did set out the rule that Peridot would at least ask her first, or at least make it known she wanted to initialise it. Like the other night when the two were re-watching Camp Pining Hearts season one, and had been both snuggled up with a blanket, Peridot had slowly begun to rub Lapis's feet underneath the blanket, which had lead to her disappearing under it with Lapis's approval, and the blue Gem had found even more enjoyment while binge watching their favourite show together that night.

Lapis was pulled from her thoughts as Peridot began nuzzling her face into Lapis's soles, tenderly rubbing her cheek against them and inhaling softly, taking in their scent. Peridot had remarked that Lapis's slender feet had an earthy and somewhat fresh scent, with a hint of sea salt.

Peridot continued to take longer and deeper breaths, savouring her room mates scent as she closed her eyes, pressing her lips onto Lapis's left sole she began to once again pepper the blue coloured flesh with light kisses, moving her face slowly and allowing her lips to explore.

This caused Lapis to let out another sigh, enjoying the feeling of Peridot's slightly moistened lips as they planted kisses around her feet, she looked down and couldn't help but smile at the look of absolute enjoyment and happiness on Peridot's face, and felt a sense of happiness herself at being able to invoke those feeling in the smaller Gem.

After about a minute, Peridot ceased kissing Lapis's soles, moving back she eyes them for a moment as she ran her hands up and down them, her tongue re-moistening her lips before she moved down to the bottom of Lapis's foot at the heel and slowly ran her tongue up the right foot, taking in the feeling of Lapis's soles on her tongue, and the tantalising flavour that came with them.

"Ohhhh Peri...That's nice..." Lapis said with a slight moan as the green Gem began licking with more enthusiasm, her mouth watering from the taste as both Gems relished the act.

Peridot's tongue paused as she ran it up along Lapis's toes, before moving over to her left foot's big toe and running around it in a slow circle, before lowering her mouth onto it and sucking on the toe like a blue lollipop.

Lapis couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight of Peri lavishing her big toe with affection as she continued to rub her now moistened foot with her thumbs, Peridot's eyes were half lidded as her cheeks hollowed out from the suction she was applying, desperate to absorb all of the taste and flavour from her room mates digit.

As she continued to watch, Lapis moved her other foot, which she had resting on her lap, and brought it up to Peridot's face, surprising the smaller gem as Lapis pressed her nose between the toes of her other foot, flexing and slowly clamping down every few second, causing Peridot to be pleasurably assaulted with the taste of Lapis's toes on her tongue, while also being engulfed in her scent.

Peridot merely moaned around the big toe still positioned in her mouth, before opening her mouth wider and taking in the second and third as Lapis continued teasing Peridot by running the smaller Gem's nose under the toes of her other foot.

Peridot by now was completely lost in the pleasure of her room mates feet, being able to respond with little more than moans as she savoured the delightful act.

Lapis merely recline back, smiling softly at the sight of Peri, and letting out her own pleasurable sounds ever once in awhile as she looked back on her decision to live with the reformed Gem.

She could honestly say she was glad to share the barn with Peridot, and wouldn't regret her decision at all.


	2. Human AU: And Jasper doesn't mind at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, featuring a Human AU, and Jaspidot pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a Human AU with Jasper awaiting her girlfriend, Peridot returning home, and when she does I think we all know what's going to happen ;)

Jasper was currently at home in her shared apartment, and lounging around on the couch after having returned from her workout session. She was wearing nothing more than a tight sleeveless top and a pair of shorts and socks, lazily flipping through channels and waiting for her girlfriend to come home from work.

She blew a strand of her long mane of hair out of her eyes and looked over at the clock on the wall, Peridot should be home any minute now, the thought making her smile as she knew what would be coming later.

Working out always helped Jasper relieve stress, but she always liked to blow off a little extra steam when she got home, and her girlfriend was usually more than willing to accommodate her, especially since Jasper knew exactly how to press each of Peridot's buttons to get her just as hot and in the mood as Jasper herself was.

Her gaze once again wandered back to the TV, nothing but boring soap opera's and cooking shows were on at this time, making Jasper let out a groan before picking up her beer and taking a swig, letting the cool liquid wash down her throat before laying back on the couch once more.

Minutes passed as Jasper continued to wait, getting more and more restless and bored by the second.

"Aughh, come on Peri, what the fuck is taking you so long" she growled out to herself before getting up and walking over to the counter-top in the kitchen behind the living room area, and grabbed her phone, disconnecting it from the charger as she prepared to call her girlfriend, only to hear the front door unlock and open, Jasper looked to see Peridot walk in.

Peridot's blonde triangular styled hair was hidden underneath a knit-hat, that she quickly discarded on a hook by the door, along with her backpack. She was dressed in a green hoodie with a black top underneath, light blue jeans, and green converse, as well as her usual round rimmed glasses on her face.

As soon as she dropped her backpack and turned back to walk further into their apartment, Peridot found herself face first, or more specifically chest first with her much taller girlfriend, who was starring down at her with slight annoyance.

"What took you so long?" Jasper asked/demanded, with her hands on her hips, causing Peridot to send her a light glare.

"If you must know, there was a traffic jam on the way home, and it delayed my return" Peridot said, her nasally voiced resounding out with annoyance as she began to move around Jasper.

"All I need right now is a soda, and to kick back and-" Peridot began before she was spun around as Jasper had grabbed her wrist and pulled into the larger woman's embrace.

Peridot let out a cry of surprise before her face was pressed into Jasper's shirt.

"I hate it when you're late, especially on my workout days" Jasper said firmly as one hand began to roam down Peridot's back, feeling her bra clip underneath it, while the other moved through her hair.

Peridot let out groan as she moved her face away, and pushed back against Jasper's chest.

"Blegh! At least take a shower first instead of suffocating me in your biohazardous body odour!"

Jasper merely strengthened her hold, pulling Peridot back towards her.

"Pfff, don't act like you don't like it, nerd" Jasper said as she shot her a grin, causing Peridot to blush and avert her gaze.

Jasper released her hold on Peridot, and watched as her girlfriend went into the kitchen, throwing her hoodie off one a nearby seat and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Jasper went back to the couch, followed by Peridot who sat down beside her and began flipping through channels, much like Jasper had been doing before.

"Urrgh, stupid TV networks, they can't even put anything good on at this time of day" Peridot complained before glancing over at a shelf of various DVD's.

"Don't even think about it" Jasper said, causing Peridot to turn to her.

"I can't stand watching that stupid camping show, it's nothing but boring crappy drama ever episode, I don't know how you can watch it let alone enjoy it" Jasper said with annoyance.

"Hey! Camp Pining Heart's isn't boring, or crappy. It is a shining example of genius script writing combined with superb acting ability! If you even bothered to watch some of it with me, maybe you'd understand that" Peridot said, vehemently defending her favourite show.

"Yeah, I'll pass. I'll leave that to you and Lapis to rot your brains with" Jasper shot back before taking another sip of her beer.

Peridot merely huffed before turning back to the television, though her eyes glanced back at Jasper who was still drinking from her beer, and couldn't help but get drawn in by the slight flexing of Jasper's toned biceps.

Though Jasper seemed to catch onto this as she glanced over at Peridot, who immediately let out a small 'eep' of surprise and turned back to the TV, though Jasper had already seen her and proceeded to speak up.

"Hey, come on Peri, If you wanted to get a look at some of this" Jasper said turning to her and flexing her biceps, causing the muscles to bulge out. "All you had to do was ask"

Peridot blushed lightly as she didn't respond verbally, Jasper meanwhile moved closer to her girlfriend, her earlier desires resurfacing.

"You know how I get after my workouts right, that's why I was so annoyed when you weren't home earlier" Jasper said as she pressed up against Peridot, wrapping her right arm around the smaller woman and pulling her close.

"J-Jasper I-I can't I've got a ton of work to do on my assignments " Peridot said, stumbling over her words. "B-Besides, I'm not in the mood anyway" she said as she tried not to meet her girlfriends gaze.

Jasper however didn't seem to be deterred as she leaned down closer to Peridot's ear and whispered.

"Oh really? Well let's see about that"

Peridot stiffened at the feeling of Jasper's warm breath on her ear, before Jasper's teeth grabbed hold of her earlobe and nibbled on it gently, which made Peridot let out a sudden cry of shock before Jasper released her ear.

Before Peridot could do anything else, Jasper moved her around on the couch and pulled her into a kiss, one hand rested on the back of Peridot's head keeping her firmly in place as Jasper deepened the kiss, her tongue quickly entering Peridot's mouth and finding hers.

Jasper dominated the kiss, much like she did with most things in the bedroom, and in their relationship in general, she liked being the one to call the shots, and the one to be in control. Which did at times bring her at odds with Peridot, who despite being mostly happily submissive with her girlfriend, did at times let her big mouth get the best of her, teasing or sniping at Jasper, which often lead to the big buff woman taking Peridot into the bedroom, or sometimes any room they were currently in if they were alone, and making sure she knew her place.

Sometimes Jasper would just outright exhaust Peridot, making her climax over and over again until she simply passed out. Other times, she would tease and deny the shorter woman, bringing her so close to climax but then refusing to give it to her, making Peridot beg and plead for release.

That's not to mention the use of toys, Peridot liked using toys at times in the bedroom, having amassed a wide selection. And Jasper had used all of them at least twice, always being the one using them on Peridot, never the other way around.

Back in the present, Jasper finally broke the kiss, freeing Peridot from her grasp as the two began to regain their breath, Peridot's glassed were slightly askew, as her chest rose and fell more so than Jasper's.

"You're...lucky...I don't have Asthma any more" Peridot said as she fixed her glasses.

Jasper merely let out a slight chuckle, looking at Peridot as she spoke.

"Now are you in the mood?" Jasper asked, brushing another loose strand of hair out of her face.

Peridot paused momentarily, looking torn between what answer she wanted to give, before finally shaking her head wildly.

"I can't!" she said as she hopped up from the coach and went over to her backpack, pulling out several notebooks and papers held together with paper-clips. "I really really have to get started on a lot of this Jasper" Peridot said as Jasper's expression shifted to one of annoyance.

"Urrghh fine, go ahead, I guess I'll just have to take care of myself then" Jasper said with obvious displeasure in her voice.

Peridot have a small sigh of relief as she sat back down, placing her various notebooks and papers on the table, grabbing a pencil as she prepared to go through her college homework.

She was surprised Jasper hadn't been more adamant about it, she knew when Jasper got like this, she would usually keep going until Peridot have in, on one occasion even picking Peridot up in a fireman's carry as soon as she walked in the door, and threw her onto their bed before proceeding to ravish her senseless.

She was glad however that Jasper for once was being considerate of her priorities and-

Peridot froze upon hearing two plopping sounds on the coffee table, both coming from where Jasper was sitting. It wasn't only the sound, but the sight in her peripheral vision that caused her to pause.

Jasper had propped her sock clad feet up on the coffee table.

Jasper meanwhile was glancing over at Peridot with a almost microscopic smirk marking her features, she knew this would work.

It was her secret weapon, or 'weapons' in this case. As Jasper was one of the only people who knew that Peridot had a huge foot fetish, something that Jasper enjoyed exploiting whenever possible. Aside from teasing Peridot at times, and purposefully showing off her feet to get the smaller woman distracted, Jasper did genuinely enjoy it when Peridot paid attention and played with her feet.

It was something she had discovered with her ex girlfriend, Pearl. The peach-pink haired girl had been together with Jasper for over two years before they'd both decided to separate, but still remained good friends to this day, as well as Jasper still being in their circle of friends that hung out together.

Pearl and Peridot did share similarities, they were both intelligent as well as 'nerds' in Jasper's opinion. They were also both rather submissive in the bedroom, Jasper being the dominant one in both relationships.

However another similarity, was that Pearl had a foot fetish as well, something that the pale young woman kept secret, and would die of embarrassment if it became public knowledge. Though she had divulged this to Jasper, who had been non-judgemental, but curious, and allowed Pearl to do whatever she wanted with her feet, which had begun with simple foot rubs every now and then, but escalated into more over time.

Jasper could still remember the sight of Pearl kneeling before her, grasping one of her feet as she kissed up the length of her soles, and the feeling of her tongue when she would lick and suckle on her feet.

Not to mention the feeling of her long pointed nose as it buried and rested in-between her toes as Pearl inhaled their fragrance, something she was still able to pull of with an unexplained grace.

It got Jasper wet just thinking about it.

That's why, when she found out about Peridot also having a foot fetish, she was eager to her know that she was completely comfortable with it, and enjoyed having her feet worshipped and played with.

This had at first shocked Peridot, who hadn't expected such a positive reaction, but it had quickly made it's way into their regular bedroom activities, as well as leisurely activities.

However now, Jasper was using Peridot's own desires against her, having propped her socked feet up onto the coffee table, she let out an exaggerated sigh, lying her back against the couch.

"It feels nice to relax and get off my feet are a long day, wouldn't you agree Peridot?" Jasper asked rhetorically, while wiggling her toes slightly from underneath her socks.

Peridot didn't respond, and tried to keep her eyes on her work, as she began scribbling down in her notes while glancing over at the accompanying papers, trying not to look over at Jasper's feet, as she was fully aware of what her girlfriend was trying to do, as well as knowing her own weakness for it, and that if she did look, it would most likely lead to her giving into her desires.

"I really could use a foot rub you know" Jasper said, the same minuscule on her face as Peridot let out a annoyed growl.

"Stop it Jasper!"

"Stop what babe?" Jasper said innocently, as Peridot turned to look at her.

"You know exactly what you're doing!" Peridot exclaimed before turning back to her papers and hastily scribbling faster, leaning down closer to try keep her attention on her work.

'Now, all I have to do is work out the weight differential and I should have this section finished' Peridot thought as she turned the page and was about to begin writing again when Jasper decided to throw another distraction at her.

Quite literally, for as soon as Peridot turned the page, Jasper threw one of her socks that she had discretely taken off, right at the notebook, landing just under Peridot's face, as she had leaned in.

As soon as the sock landed on the paper, Peridot froze once again, her eyes unblinking as she was completely focused on the article of clothing.

Jasper let out a small snicker at Peridot's expression, which seemed to break the bespectacled woman out of her trance as she suddenly let out another growl of annoyance, gripping her pencil so tight it was close to snapping.

Before Jasper could make another move, Peridot threw her pencil to the side and grabbed the discarded sock, and the next thing Jasper knew, Peridot was in front of her feet, that were still on the coffee table.

She practically tore the sock off the other foot, and buried her nose in both of them as her girlfriend watched, Jasper's expression turning to a triumphant smirk as Peridot continued to inhale her socks scent.

Peridot didn't register Jasper's expression, though she knew Jasper was making it, her entire focus was on the scent coming off Jasper's socks, the ones she'd been wearing since before going to the gym earlier, and had continued to wear the rest of the day. The built up residual odour of her feet, and the dampness that was soaked into them, all transferring into Peridot, whose eyes almost rolled into her head.

She had given into her weakness, and her desires, and now she was going to sate them, she wouldn't stop until she'd had her fill, and that definitely would include going a few rounds in the bedroom after with Jasper, following their current session of 'foreplay'.

She continued sniffing her socks for almost two minutes before casting them aside, her cheeks were once again flushed as she moved back to the couch, Jasper moving herself around to lay against the arm and dropped her feet in Peridot's lap, the sight somewhat comical given her large size and Peridot's smaller frame which made Jasper's feet looked much larger in the bookish girl's hand.

Peridot began by rubbing Jasper's feet along the soles, circling her thumbs into the more pale flesh of her sole, while admiring the tanned tops of her feet, her toes were unpainted, but she preferred them that way, nail polish didn't really suit Jasper in Peridot's opinion.

She then moved her fingers up to Jasper's toes, spreading them out one by one, she rolled and massaged each toe, before slipping each of her fingers in-between, as she did this Jasper flexed her toes down, seemingly locking them in with Peridot's fingers and engaging in a small tug-o-war.

Peridot could feel the strength between those toes as she knew that even in this part of her body, Jasper was as strong as any other part, and if she wanted, she could more than likely do some damage to her weaker fingers.

However Jasper released her toes grip after a few seconds, watching with a grin as Peridot brought them to her nose once more and took a slight inhale, the scent being stronger from in-between her toes, after which she slipped each finger into her mouth, quickly licking on them like she'd just had food stuck to them, before wiping them on her shirt and turning her attention back to Jasper's feet.

Picking them up once more, Peridot now moved her face towards them, running her nose up along Jasper's soles and savouring the closer scent momentarily.

Jasper enjoyed the slight little bumps Peridot's nose made on her soles, and the feeling of the air blowing on them from the other woman's exhales, she couldn't help but comment on it teasingly.

"My feet must smell pretty good today, if you're giving them this much attention" she said, tracing one of her toes along Peridot's forehead.

Peridot gave a small snort. "They could be better" she shot back, causing Jasper to give her a mock glare.

"Oh so now they're not good enough for you, is that it?" she said as Peridot didn't stop smelling along her soles.

"You know I prefer it when you wear your boots instead of those sneakers. You may not realise but there is a difference in the smell depending on what footwear you choose to wear, I've mentally categorised the post wear condition and appeal of your feet after being in all your currently owned footwear. For instance, you boots leave a leathery scent with a more salty taste, while also combined with your natural scent and musk. However when you wear your sneakers there's a lingering scent more akin to cheetos and you know I don't like cheetos" Peridot said as Jasper merely smirked and brought her right foot down and pinched Peridot's nose between them lightly, causing the blonde to let out a surprised grunt before inhaling strongly, Jasper noticed her eyes flutter slightly, despite her preferences was still turned on.

"I see you don't mind my 'chee-toes' Peri" Jasper said, chuckling lightly as Peridot blushed and pulled her nose away before sending Jasper a light scowl, resuming her work none the less as she pressed her lips on Jasper's arch, kissing down along them and making her way to Jasper's heels.

When she reached the right heel, she immediately opened her mouth wider and took it in, suckling on the slightly harder section of her girlfriends foot, her teeth lightly digging in as she did so, her tongue circled the heel, tasting the salty flesh before releasing it, and doing the same to the left heel.

Jasper meanwhile had a hand behind her head resting back as she watched her girlfriend worship her feet. She reached over for her beer and took another sip, enjoying the cool alcohol mixed in with the feeling of Peridot's mouth working wonders on her peds.

Jasper placed her beer back on the table, and her now free hands began to wander down her chest, reaching her generous cleavage, she circled her nipples lightly, already stiffened from Peridot's ministrations, her middle and index fingers applying light pressure to her nipples, causing her to exhale out slightly, her nethers which were already moist, grew hotter under the constraints of her clothing.

Peridot meanwhile had moved away from the heels, and was working her way back up to Jasper's toes, her tongue now out and running along the soles as she reached the bottoms of the toes, running through the tiny crevasses where her nose had been trapped before, she took in the scent and taste, which fuelled her lustful thoughts and her bodies own arousal, her breasts, small in comparison to Jasper's, sported rock hard nipples that were pressing against her shirt, but she paid them no mind, knowing they'd be dealt with in due time.

As her tongue moved from Jasper's right pinkie toe to her biggest, she opened her mouth and took it inside, sucking on it forcefully, causing Jasper to groan out at the feeling, Peridot gave a small smirk from around the toe, it was moments like this, ones were Peridot was able to make Jasper moan out in pleasure, from relatively simple acts, while also having her own needs and desires met, these moments made her feel powerful, despite the relative insignificance, it was still something that made Peridot feel good.

Jasper curcled her toes slightly, enjoying the feeling of Peridot's warm and wet mouth wrapping around her toes, before a sound rang out that caught them both off guard.

Jasper's phone was vibrating on it's spot on the coffee table.

The tan woman quickly regained her composure and picked up the phone, sending a smirk Peridot's way, as the smaller woman was still frozen in place. Jasper merely placed her index finger to her lips, indicating for Peridot to remain silent.

"I didn't say stop" she said to her girlfriend, as Peridot slowly resumed worshipping her, moving onto her next toe as Jasper answered the phone.

"Hey sis" she answered, as the sound of her younger sister, Amethyst's voice filled her ear.

Peridot meanwhile blushed heavier, the sudden unknowing interruption by Amethyst was embarrassing to say the least, despite her not being physically there in the room with them. Peridot could only imagine what she'd do if Amethyst had walked in on them in the middle of their current situation.

"Nah, not much planned for tonight. Probably gonna just hang out here with Peri" Jasper said continuing her conversation, before grinning down at Peridot, looking her right in the eyes.

"She's pretty preoccupied right now" Jasper said, suppressing a snicker. "But I'll be sure to mention it to her"

A few moments passed before Jasper replied once more. "Ok, I'll see you later, by sis" Jasper said before the call disconnected and she placed her phone back on the table.

"Amethyst just let me know there's going to be a party this weekend, she and the others are going along and she wanted to know if we'd attend" Jasper said as Peridot removed her mouth from Jasper's toes to reply.

"You know I don't like going to those parties, there's nothing but a bunch of drunken college and highschool students flailing around to rave music, and that trashy DJ music they play on repeat all night"

Jasper shook her head. "Not this time, it's twenty year olds and over, and they've got sour cream for the DJ"

Peridot gave a slight growl as she mumbled over her words. "I'll think about it"

Jasper reached up and popped her left big toe into Peridot's mouth as she smiled. "I think I'll be able to sweeten the deal. I'll wear those knee high heeled boots, you know the ones with the side straps. Just think about it, all that time on the dance floor, getting my feet all nice and ready for you, how does that sound?" Jasper asked as she could literally feel Peridot's mouth watering around her big toe at the mention of those boots, they were one of several different style of boot that Jasper owned.

That particular pair, she had nicknamed her 'Foot Cookers', and only wore on the rare occasion.

Peridot merely nodded with greater conviction as Jasper grinned and brought her free foot down to Peridot's crotch, grinding her toes against Peridot's pants and making her let out a pleasured groan around the toes filling her mouth.

"Damn, you're really soaking down here babe" Jasper said grinning at the moisture seeping through her girlfriend's pants.

"I guess you got off on Amethyst being on the phone, didn't you. Maybe I should invite her around after the party too, she could crash here with us. Maybe I could even talk her into giving you some foot action, how would that sound?" she said teasingly, causing Peridot to blush heavily as she removed her mouth from Jasper's toes.

"You wouldn't dare!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, Amethyst is cool, she wouldn't go blabbing to anyone...Well accept maybe Garnet...or Pearl" Jasper said adopting a thoughtful look before it changed into a small grin.

"If you don't want to tell her, you could always sneak some alone time with her shoes when she's asleep on the couch. Maybe you could compare notes on how her feet measure up to mine, you know go all science nerd on it and write up a chart or a log or some shit" Jasper said humorously, as Peridot merely have a huffed.

"Don't mock my logs" she complained before Jasper removed her feet from Peridot's hands and wiggled her damp toes on the carpet, Peridot was about to inquire what Jasper was doing before it became clear.

Jasper scooped Peridot up off the couch with ease and over her shoulder and carried her straight to the bedroom, tossing her down on the bed, the smaller woman bounced over the mattress slightly.

Peridot rolled back over to see Jasper peeling off her shirt and tossing it aside, freeing her now bare breasts and showing off her toned six pack, quickly dropping her shorts as well.

The sight of her Amazonian girlfriend's sculpted body made Peridot's mouth run dry, however the taste of Jasper's feet remained.

A taste she knew would soon be joined by others that Jasper's body offered, and ones that she would gladly accept.


End file.
